Be Careful What You Wish For
by FairyNinjaPrincess
Summary: Tabatha Daelin Dark's only birthday wish was for Twilight to come to life. So what happen's when she gets what she wished for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi so this is my new story! It is about a teenage girl who doesn't like her life, so for her birthday she made a wish that Twilight would become real. What happens when her wish comes true? **

**Oh this is an imprint story. The wolf is Paul, so really unless I say otherwise just assume Breaking Dawn didn't happen.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Tabatha as of now!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue:

I was running.

Running for my life, running for my new family and my new friends. I was running for the love of my life, the only person I whole-heartedly loved.

I was running for everything.

As I reached the cliffs and peeked over the edge, I started thinking back to how this all started.

Oh yeah, that's right, my birthday wish.

A stupid birthday wish is the reason why so many peoples' lives were messed up.

I can't believe that, by closing my eyes and wishing that my favorite book would come to life, I managed to cause misfortune to those I care for.

I never meant for any of this to happen.

Startled by a twig snapping, I whipped around, only to meet a pair of bright red eyes.

"Well hello." The vampire said in a sinister voice.

Quietly a single tear dropped to the ground.

Well I guess I deserve this, after all as the saying goes; "Be careful what you wish for."

Yeah, well too late.

**

* * *

**

: - D So review and let me know if I should continue or not, and check out my other stories!


	2. The Wish!

**A/N: Hey everyone!! So here is the first chapter, it may seemed rushed, but that is because I didn't want like five chapters describing her home life. So if you are confused and have questions, let me know!!!!!!!!! Oh and in my story there is no Breaking Dawn. I repeat THERE IS NO BREAKING DAWN**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Twilight, The Happy Birthday song, or iPod. I do, however, own Tabatha Daelin Dark and her dad, whose name I never mention. Oh well.**

* * *

Black.

That's all I see.

Pain.

That's all I feel.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying on the ground at the bottom of the staires.

"How the hell did I end up here?" I quietly asked myself, the remembered.

my "dad".

Actually, I don't know if you can really call him a dad. I mean yeah, technically I am blood related to him, but we don't concider each other family.

to him, I am a free loading, nuicense. to me, he is the man who haunts my every dream.

slowly sitting up, I felt a stabbing pain in my wrist. looking down I could see it already bruising.

great, another broken bone.

I am used to being beaten up, but I thought he would go easy on me considering what today is.

let me introduce myself and explain some things before I continue on.

my name is Tabatha Daelin Dark, I am pretty short, around 5 foot 1 and today I turn sixteen.

I live alone with my father. my mom dies when I was nine of breast cancer. now I would love to say that only started beating me _after_ my mom died, because then we could blame it on him grieving, but honestly it happened when she was alive.

even though my mom knew about what I was going through, she couldn't do anything. if she tried to help, my beatings were worse. so I can't really blame her.

I can, however, blame him. I can't understand why he hits me constantly. once, when I was younger I asked my mom why he hurts me. she told me she didn't know, that he wasn't like that when they were dating or during their first couple years of marrraige.

personally, I think he never wanted kids, so now he takes his anger out on me, his only child.

walking up the stairs, I went to my room.

I looked at myself through the mirror hanging beside my dresser.

I look like shit.

I hate that he does this to me. I hate that my mom died. I hate that I have no escape.

Wait, I do have an escape!

I can runaway.

quickly I dashed to my closet and grabbed a bag. I shoved clothes, my iPod, ad other things I would need. looking around, my eyes fell upon the only escape from reality I have had.

My books.

I bought the Twilight series as a way to get lost in another world. I loved the idea that, despite the challenges, two complete opposites could fall in love and have a happily ever after.

deciding that they were important, I stashed all three books in my bag.

I knew that it was only ten thirty at night and that if I wanted to successfully runaway, I would need to wait for the morning and leave while my dad was at work.

lying in my bed, I held onto my bag and got ready to fall asleep.

before sleep over came me, I quietly sang "Happy Birthday" to myself

"I wish Twilight came to life and that I was no longer with my dad." I whispered before the black completely engulfed me.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you liked it! Review and let me know!**

**Love,**

**FairyNinjaPrincess**


	3. I'm where?

**A/N: Hey everyone!! So I know I haven't updated in too long, but I have been really busy. This is a small filler chapter setting up for the next chapter! Oh and in my story there is no Breaking Dawn. I repeat THERE IS NO BREAKING DAWN**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or iPod. I do, however, own Tabatha Daelin Dark and her dad, whose name I never mention. Oh well.**

**Need To Know: **_**Bold Italics = Dreams, **__Italics = Thoughts_

* * *

**Previously: **

**Lying in my bed, I held onto my bag and got ready to fall asleep.**

**Before sleep over came me, I quietly sang "Happy Birthday" to myself**

"**I wish Twilight came to life and that I was no longer with my dad." I whispered before the black completely engulfed me.**

* * *

_**I'm running.**_

_**Trees are whipping past me.**_

_**I'm scared. **_

_**The forest doesn't seem to end.**_

_**What is going on? Why am I running?**_

_**There is a howl somewhere off in the distance. More howls follow and they sound like they are getting closer.**_

_**Turning around I am met with a pair of brown eyes.**_

_**They belong to a huge wolf in front of me partly conceled by the trees and the dark.**_

_**The wolf howls and everything goes black.**_

With a gasp I wake up. Groaning, I stand and look around.

Trees. That's all I see. Trees.

"Where the hell am I?" I wonder out loud.

Okay, I need to keep calm.

Let's review.

I woke up after my dad beat up, I went up staries, decided to runaway, made a birthday wish, and went to bed.

So I ended up here how?

After a couple of seconds I was shocked. Wait, that's it! My birthday wish!

Could I really have made my favorite books come true?

Well, even if I did, I can't just sit here. Grabbing my bag that apparently I still had, I started walking in a random direction, hoping to find a road or path.

After walking for a few minutes, the silence started getting me, so I pulled out my trusty iPod and let my songs play on shuffle.

I had been walking for what seemed like hours when the trees started to thin. I walked into a huge clearing.

_Hmmm, this looks familiar. Why? Oh, I know! It's the baseball field! the one where James, Victoria, and Laurent first showed up._

I looked at the field. It's exactly as I pictured it!

There was only one thing I never pictured, and that would the two groups of people who were arguing.

At least, they were until they saw me. Upon seeing me they stopped and all turned to stare at me.

* * *

**: - D Hope it was okay!! So it's the Pack and the Cullens!!! I need some ideas on what they were fighting about, please let me know your idea and if I use it you will receive credit!**

**And please check out my profile, I have a poll on it!**


	4. One Anger Shape Shifter, Two Naked Men

**A/N: Hey!!! Okay so I know it has been what, three months or so since I last updated, but you know how it is life, school, and home. So much to do, so little time. Any who this is a new chapter!!!!!! Please enjoy and give me some feed back!**

**Please remember Breaking Dawn is ignored in this story!**

**Oh and I know some people call the pack werewolves others call them shape shifters so just for clarification I will be calling the shape shifters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own Tabatha Daelin Dark and her dad, whose name I never mention. Oh well.**

**Need To Know: **_Italics = emphasis_

* * *

Now normally hen I am around new people or people I don't feel comfortable around, I'm a very shy person. so the fact that I'm not only in front of a bunch of new people, whom are all starring at me, but the fact that they are _the_ Twilight characters, and I know that's who they are, I am sort of freaked.

Not that you could tell by looking at me. Oh no, on the outside I am the picture of calm, aside from my wide eyes of course.

"Hello, may we help you?" The one I'm sure is Carlisle asks, a tiny bit cautious.

I don't really hear him for my inner fan girl's squealing is too loud.

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed here." a harsh voice questioned.

Turning my head toward the speaker my suspicions were proved correct.

It was Sam.

The big bad, supposedly heartless shape shifter leader.

Feeling my attitude rear its ugly head I snapped at him.

"What is it illegal to wonder the words?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw most of the pack, and the Cullens for that matter, look at me with slight shock and amusement.

"No, but it's unsafe." It was obvious that he was restraining himself.

My eyes, quickly and involuntarily, flickered over the Cullens and the pack.

My scan didn't go completely unnoticed like I had hoped. Edward, Rosalie, and two pack members noticed my glance and now looked at me through narrowed eyes.

Speaking of the pack, some of the members seemed to be missing.

Focusing back on the matter at hand, I looked back at Sam and took notice of his hands, which were quivering slightly.

At that moment I realized what I had done. I purposely pissed off a shape shifter.

Bravo me.

I carefully took two steps back, still staring at his hands, which were now nothing more than two blurs.

Everyone, noticing the change in my demeanor, followed my gaze.

Most eyes grew wide, although Sam's eyes were shut in what I could only assume was concentration, only it didn't seem to be helping, if anything he was shaking more now. Two of the stronger guys came up and grabbed his arms quietly talking to him.

Eyeing him warily I started slowly waling backwards.

"Okay, never mind. I think I'll just leave now." I quietly said, mostly to myself.

As I reached the tree line, things got a lot more interesting.

A huge silver wolf walked out of the forest to my right, but closer to the pack. Maybe walked wasn't the right word. Stalked. Stalked would be the right word for how the silver wolf moved.

Behind him a sandy wolf pranced through the trees without a care in the world.

I froze in place, my jaw dropping. My eyes grew wide and all I could do was watch. At least I just watched until the silver wolf, followed closely by the sandy wolf started shifting back into men.

Naked men.

My eyes, unbelievably, grew wider and my jaw snapped shut. I could feel my face and neck slowly turn red.

The two new comers were soon dressed and I was able to cast my eyes downward.

"Sam, why hasn't someone shifted yet to let us know what is going on?!?!" A rough, deep voice questioned. The voice sent shivers down my spine and the redness in my face came back with a vengeance.

No answer came from Sam. When the wolves appeared he had stopped shaking. Now he was starring at me, in fact _everyone_ was starring at me, including the sandy wolf/man.

"Sam-"the voice stopped short.

Confused and slightly curious I slowly looked up, connecting with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes.

* * *

**Hey you guys! So there you go, I actually think this is the longest chapter I have written between my three stories! So I hope you liked it and please let me know if I have the color of the wolves wrong. The silver is Paul and sandy is Seth, right?**


	5. Mr Gorgeous Eyes, Cujo, and Story Time

**Hello people!!!! Okay so I realize that I have been a horrible person and haven't updated in forever, but that's life! So I am updating now, obviously, and I hope you enjoy it! **

**This chapter is a lot of word vomit. Plain and simple. Tabatha reveals all she knows and that will be really boring, but is needed. Sorry.**

**Remember NO BREAKING DAWN!**

**Disclaimer: I own Tabatha and her dad, who doesn't have a name still. Everything else is SM's. I also don't own Cujo, Stephen King does!**

I don't know how long we stood there starring at each other, oblivious to everything going on around us. All I know is that, to me, it felt like a lifetime, but like most lifetimes, our moment ended.

Someone cleared their throat breaking my reviver. My eyes snapped to Carlisle's the one whom cleared their throat

I blushed slightly at the fact that I was caught starring by many people.

"Okay, well as I said before, I'm going to be on my way. Carlisle, Sam, everyone else, nice meeting you. Bye." I turned around ready to start running when someone shouted.

"No!!!" A warm hand grabbed my upper arm. I froze, flashbacks of my dad starting to come forth, when the owner of the hand began talking again.

"Please don't go, at least not yet." I turned around to tell whoever it was that I was leaving whether they wanted me to or not, only to forget everything when my eyes met his beautiful brown ones.

"Um…what?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"Please don't leave just yet, at least stay for dinner. You look like you could use some." Mr. Brown Eyes said.

I was about to answer when I was interrupted. By Sam, of course.

"Yes please do stay, in fact while you're at it, you can tell us how you know his and my name."

How does he know I know who they are......OH! That's right, when I said bye to them I called them by name…

SHIT!!! What am I supposed to do now?!?!?!

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I tried to say calmly and confidently.

"Yes you do." Jasper, I assume, said.

My eyes snapped to his, only to see him starring at Edward, again assuming here. Edward, unlike Jasper, was starring at me. Well I guess the more appropriate term would be glaring. I quickly looked away.

"Look even if I told you how I know who you are, you wouldn't believe me." I said hoping to leave it at that.

"Oh ya? Try us." Sam said slightly sarcastic.

I glared at him.

"Fine Cujo, but remember, you asked for it." I snapped.

The Cullens attempted to hide their smiles while the pack stared wide-eyed.

**WARNING INTENSE WORD VOMIT!**

"Okay, where I come from there are these books. They are told from the point of view of a teenage girl." I pause slightly; taking in everyone's confused expression. My gaze lingered on Bella, whom I just noticed.

"She moves from Arizona when her mother got remarried and decided to live with her father in a small town named Forks," I flinched saying the name of the town we were in, "At first she is unhappy, but then she meets a guy and falls in love." I paused, starring at the ground.

I took a deep breath and prepared to reveal all I knew.

"Soon after meeting the guy, she realizes that he and his family aren't normal. While trying to figure out the guy's secret she goes with some friends to the beach on the local Indian reservation. She runs into an old family friend and eventually hears the local legends. From said legends she learns that the guy and his family are vampires and they drink animals, only the girl doesn't care. So she and the vampire start dating. On the day she meets the guy's family they decide to play a harmless game of baseball, only it didn't end harmlessly. Three nomadic human drinking vampires showed up and it was the beginning of a goose chase. The girl, in the end, had some broken bones and a scar from where the lead vampire bit her."

"Everything was fine for the couple after that, until the girl's 18th birthday party. One of the guys's less practiced brothers, lost control and tried to attack the girl. The guy decided that his kind was too dangerous and him and his family left. The girl was devastated and became a shell of a person basically. She was there, but she wasn't. She stayed that way for months until finally, to please her father; she started hanging out with her friends again. On one outing she discovered that if she was in danger she could hear the voice of the guy. So, she found two motorcycles and decided to find someone to fix them for her, which brought her back to the family friend from the beach, the one who told her the local legends."

"As time went on she slowly started to rejoin the human race, but then one day her new friend stopped hanging out with her. He started hanging out with guys her said he didn't like and he started acting weird. Eventually she figured out that her friend and the group he was hanging out with were not so normal, in fact they were shape shifters. So after a few weeks the girl decided to jump off a cliff for fun, only the vampire guy's sister was a psychic and saw her jump off and thought she was committing suicide. So the sister went to Forks and found the girl alive, while the vampire guy thought she was dead and decided to go to Italy to kill himself."

"The girl went to stop him and they got back together. Only by this point everyone had found out that the mate of the vampire they killed from the baseball field was still after the girl for revenge. The crazy vampire mate had created an army of newborns to kill the girl, so the wolves and he vampires called a temporary truce to kill the army while the girl was hiding with her vampire and her wolf. Right before the fight started the wolf found out that the girl planned to marry the vampire. He got upset, then after the fight, he got an invitation to the wedding. It put him over the edge and he ran away." I cut myself off and looked at, who I thought was Jacob.

"But apparently he came back." I whispered mostly to myself.

I hesitantly began to look up. Everyone looked shocked, while some looked freaked out. Bella, however, had a look of terror on her face.

"Okay, well now I think I will leave." I quietly said as I took a few steps towards the trees, but as soon as my body was turned, a hand stopped me, only this hand was different from the one that stopped me earlier. That hand had been burning hot. This hand was not hot.

It was ice cold.

**Okay, so sorry if that whole recap of three stories was confusing, but I didn't want to put names in so, oh well. Everyone should have understood what was going on because if you didn't then you must have not read the books in which case you are reading the wrong story! Lol,hope you enjoyed it, review!**


	6. Tears and Shock

**Hey!!! I know what you all are thinking; 'another update? This can't be!' I am sorry for neglecting my stories for so long, but tings have been happening and I pretty much lost my inspiration for a while, but fear not I am writing again! And not just BCWYWF, but my other stories as well!**

**I would like to thank **CresentMoon12**! This chapter is dedicated to you. And I totally understood "Reply to your reply to my review". It made complete sense to me! LOL**

_Italics are thoughts!_

**Disclaimer: You know by now.**

_**Previously on Be Careful What You Wish For:**_

"_**But apparently he came back." I whispered mostly to myself.**_

_**I hesitantly began to look up. Everyone looked shocked, while some looked freaked out. Bella, however, had a look of terror on her face.**_

"_**Okay, well now I think I will leave." I quietly said as I took a few steps towards the trees, but as soon as my body was turned, a hand stopped me, only this hand was different from the one that stopped me earlier. That hand had been burning hot. This hand was not hot.**_

_**It was ice cold.**_

I froze as the ice cold hand turned me around. When I was facing the group again I was faced with Edward's extremely angry face.

"How do you know that!?!?" Edward demanded in a harsh tone that closely represented a growl.

I didn't answer. I couldn't, I was frozen in shock and fear.

"HOW?!?!" He shouted loudly, making me flinch back, only I didn't go far seeing as Edward still had my arm in a vice grip. I was unable to speak because I was shaking horribly, images of my father's cruel torture flashing in my mind. I opened my mouth to scream out in fear when a voice interrupted me.

"Back off! Let go of her you bloodsucker! You're hurting her! Can't you see she's terrified?" The guy who I had that intense starring contest with, shouts as he stalks toward us.

Edward didn't seem to register the words until the guy, who I think is Paul, is standing right next to us. It is then that Edward seems to realize that I am only human and his grip is anything but. Startled by himself, he quickly lets go of me and I immediately take a step backwards. Edward sighs.

"I'm sorry-." He begins, holding out his hand slightly. A small gasp of fright escapes as I take another step backwards. Edward's eyes now hold remorse.

"I'm sorry, please don't be afraid." He tires taking a step toward me, but stopped when he saw how scared I was. I took yet another step back, only to run into a tree, or at least I though it was a tree until I noticed its temperature.

With a gasp of surprise I turn around, ready to run away if needed. I'm met with the brown eyes I have become so acquainted with.

Paul.

Without thinking I step closer to him, my hurt arm held protectively to my chest. I bury my head into his chest as tears start to roll down my face.

Paul seems shocked, but quickly got over it in order to comfort me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on top of mine, which must have been uncomfortable considering he is over a foot taller than me.

"Shh, it's okay." Paul quietly comforts, though everyone, excluding Bella, can hear him anyway.

Paul continues to whisper comforting words to me, while he gently rubs my back.

The sobs I didn't realize were escaping me became quieter until the tears and occasional sniffle were all that was left.

Taking a deep breath an inhaling Paul's intoxicating scent, I slowly took a step back so I was still in Paul's arms, but I could look up at him.

"Thank you." My throat was too raw from sobbing to be above a quiet whisper.

He looked down at me, eyes shinning with love, adoration, and worry.

"You're welcome." He says equally as quiet, though a small smile flashed across his lips.

Staying in his arms I turned around to see that everyone had been watching us the entire time.

_Great._

"Come on." He says as he unwinds his arms from my waist, only to grab my small hand in his large one.

He began leading me closer to the pack. I reluctantly followed, knowing that fighting would be pointless. When we were half-way between the pack and the Cullens, I refused to go any further. Paul saw my determination to not go any further and stopped with me.

It was silent for a few minutes and it was driving me crazy.

_Someone same something for goodness sakes!_

"I truly am sorry." Edward finally says breaking the silence.

My eyes flash to his, only to notice that his eyes were locked on mine. I stayed silent as I studied his expression. I could tell I was sincere.

"It's okay." I say in a quiet, timid voice.

"Although he handled it wrong, Edward's question is a valid one." Carlisle states.

He looks like he is about to continue when Esme interrupts.

"But before you do that, it seems we still don't know your name." Esme said in a kind and loving voice that I know is natural for her.

I try to fight back the blush that came when I remembered that while I had pissed them off, told them their own story, and had multiple romantic moments with one of them, I still hadn't told them my name. Or anything else about me for that matter.

"Oh um, my name is Tabatha Dark, and as for how I know so much about you, it's like I said, where I come from, all this," I raise my hands and indicate to the trees around us, "is just a book. Well there are three books actually, but you get my point." I add as an afterthought.

Sam sighs and we all turn to face him.

"You can't actually expect us to believe that." He says, trying not to anger Paul, by insulting me.

I whip my head toward Edward.

"Read my mind," I command him, "tell him that I am not lying!"

We all look at Edward, waiting.

"I can't-." He seems flustered and frustrated, which I suspect has to do with what he was in my head.

He takes a deep breath and I turn to Sam with a smug expression in my face, while I wait for Edward to tell everyone that I am telling the truth.

As Edward utters his next sentence, my head whips back to him so fast I fear I gave myself whiplash.

"I can't read your mind."

…_..huh?_

**TA DA!!!! How was it? Was it okay? Did you enjoy the 'moment' between Tabatha and Paul? Please let me know what you think. Tell me if I am rusty or anything!**


	7. Important for new chapters authors' note

Hey, this isn't an official chapter, obviously, but that's because I have an important question. I have the next chapter written I just need to type and post it. However, for the chapter after that I need a bit of help from my readers!

I am going to have the Cullens & pack hear part of the books, only I can't think of what passages/ chapters I want.

I need one from Twilight and one from New Moon. I need these pieces to be somewhat significant. Like Bella driving to the airport in Phoenix at the beginning of Twilight isn't a good enough passage, but her first reaction to seeing the Cullens is.

Plese either review with and idea and reason or go to my profile and send me a personal message. Be sure to include your reasoning as well as your name if you want credit for helping.

Thank you and I hope I can get the six chapter to you soon, but my life is so cramped right now so no promises.

Remember the sooner I have the passages/chapters the quicker I can post not only the 6th chapter but finish and post the 7th chapter!

Love,

FairyNinjaPrincess


	8. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

****

Heyyyy, um yeah here's the update! But before that some quick notes!

**1) I tried to improve my vocabulary in this chapter and it got me thinking; if there is a word you want me to try and incorporate into the story let me know what it is and what it means! Any word is welcome!**

**2) I am reading Twilight stories again after a long break of reading other types of fan fiction. I want to read some entertaining werewolf/OC stories, but have already read many. If you have suggestions please let me know so I can see if I've already read it.**

**3) I respect everyone's freedom of speech and freedom to have their own opinion, however if you strongly dislike my story please don't review telling me so, just read a different story. I'm not saying that if you feel there is something I can improve on to stay quiet, just don't go overboard. (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, or don't know what I mean about going overboard read the reviews)**

**4) Lastly, while I'm on the topic of reviewing, I am going to have the Cullens & pack hear part of the books as you will soon find out, only I can't think of what passages/ chapters I want.**

**I need one from **_**Twilight**_** and one from **_**New Moon**_**. I need these pieces to be somewhat significant. Bella driving to the airport in Phoenix at the beginning of **_**Twilight**_** isn't a strong enough passage, but her first reaction to seeing the Cullens is. And in **_**New Moon**_** Bella learning to ride a motorcycle wouldn't be as important as the wolves saving her.**

**Let me know if I should use the above mentioned scenes or tell me your own.**

**Please either review with and idea and reason or go to my profile and send me a personal message. Be sure to include your reasoning as well as your name if you want credit for helping.**

**Looking back this is a lot of notes before the actual chapter. Lol. SORRY!**

**P.S. The inner voice, words I feel the need to emphasize, and book titles will be in **_italics_**. **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine…except for what is!**

**_Previously on Be Careful What You Wish For:_**

**"_Read my mind," I command him, "tell him that I am not lying!"_**

**_We all look at Edward, waiting._**

**"_I can't-." He seems flustered and frustrated, which I suspect has to do with what he was in my head._**

**_He takes a deep breath and I turn to Sam with a smug expression in my face, while I wait for Edward to tell everyone that I am telling the truth._**

**_As Edward utters his next sentence, my head whips back to him so fast I fear I gave myself whiplash._**

**"_I can't read your mind."_**

**…_..huh?_**

* * *

"See! I told you- wait what?" I turn from screaming at Sam to look at Edward.

"What do you mean you can't read my mind? Isn't that kind of your specialty?" I ask, being kind of sarcastic near the end.

"Is it like Bella and her mind?" Carlisle questions.

"No," Edward sigh bringing a pale hand to his forehead like it hurts.

"Her mind is there, I just can't access it. Every so often I catch whispers of words for a quick second, but nothing long enough for me to understand. It's like her mind has walls upon walls protecting it. Honestly, trying to read her mind gives me a headache.

_Great. Now I have no way to prove I'm telling the truth and I just gave one of my favorite fictional characters, whom is suppose to be indestructible, a migraine. Awesome!_

By now everyone is starring at me, including Paul, who has dropped my hand in confusion.

"So, there is no way for me to prove that I'm not lying." I say although it comes out more like a question.

"Well…Jasper can you 'feel' her?" Carlisle asks turning to the vampire in question. **(When I went back and read/typed this line I laughed at how dirty it sounded! Lol)**

"It's like Edward said. I get flashes of emotion, but nothing concrete enough to know what it is." He replies stiffly making his Southern accent more noticeable.

It gets rather quiet in the field for a moment.

"Now what?" I whisper in a minuscule voice.

"Now, you tell us exactly how you know so much about us." Sam's voice was harsh and laced with resentment.

From beside me I could hear a growl emitting from Paul's chest, the noise sounding like a warning to Sam to modify his tone.

"I told you. Where I come from all of this is just a book series." I remind him because it seems he didn't understand me the first time.

"Yes, you _have_ told us _that_, but that's preposterous!" Sam contradicted, although I could detect a subtle change in his tone.

"Well it's the truth. What do you want me to do? I don't know how to prove to you that I'm not lying." I retaliate, while my irritation slowly begins to increase.

"Okay fine, maybe you are telling the truth. So show us one of these so called books." Sam replies with a cocky attitude.

_Oh yeah sure let me just travel back to my dimension and snag them for you. God, it's not like I carry them around with me…_

…_WAIT! My bag!_

Startling everyone I whipped my bag off my shoulder where it had been since o began walking. As quickly as a mere human could I opened my bag praying my books would still be inside.

"Yes!" I shriek loudly, causing all with enhanced hearing to clutch their ears, while Bella and I simply watched.

"Ooops?" I say sheepishly.

Everyone slowly lowered their hands and Paul came to stand by me once more.

"Sorry about that. I got excited." I looked down blushing lightly. The vampires in the vicinity stiffened slightly.

"Why are you so excited?" Leah inquired, sarcasm trickling into her words.

I proudly and confidently held up _Twilight_ and _New Moon_.

"I'm excited because I remembered that I had the books in my backpack." I reply while a smirk finds its way on my lips.

Everyone seemed to tense as a whole, resulting in my smirk becoming more pronounced.

"So how would you like to do this? Want me to read some passages from each book or do you want someone else to do it?" I implore my voice very smug.

"Why don't we have one of us read it?" Carlisle proposed holding out his hand for one of the books.

I falter.

"I think Bella should read them. After all it's in her perspective." I announce to everyone.

The groups seemed to ponder this.

"Alright." Carlisle and Sam relented.

I slowly walked towards Bella, very aware of the fact that everyone's gaze was upon me.

Approaching her I held out _Twilight_ for her to read a passage from.

Taking a deep breath she cracked open the book to a random page and began to read aloud.

* * *

**There you go everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know by reviewing!**


End file.
